Missing
by ILU Greg
Summary: A missing scene of episode 1x20 'Missing'. More information inside. R&R please. Rated T just to be sure. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Missing

AN: Hey there. This ist he missing scene of episode 1x20 "Missing". Just so you know, it's OOC and anyway I had this in my head and now it's out ) have fun. Oh and by the way, Tony is 25 in this story. I made him younger. Why? You'll find out soon. ILU Greg

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Kate: Oh, he was just thinking about getting both of his ears pierced.

Gibbs: That right, DiNozzo?

Tony: I think Kate misunderstood, boss. What I was really talking about was elongating the lobe, which is a surgery.

Gibbs: Hey, you wanna look like a gay pirate, that's your call. – 1x20 Missing

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

He banged his fist furiously against his son's door. When he heard him call out. "Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming." The door opened. "Dad?"

He ignored him and walked into the livingroom. He turned towards his son who closed the door. The younger man walked up to his father. "Dad? Is-Is there a problem?"

"You're not getting your ears pierced."

"What?! This is about me getting my ears pierced?!" Tony replied.

"No, it's about you not doing it."

"It's my life. I'm 25 and I can do to my body whatever I want."

"I'm not tolarating you looking like a gay pirate!" Gibbs answered.

"Well, you don't have to. I don't need anyone's aproval. It's my choise."

"I will not have someone who looks like a gay pirate on my team."

"What?! You mean you wouldn't want me on your team if I'd get my ears pierced?"

"Exactly."

"Fine. Than consider myself off your team as of now. You'll have my resignation on your desk by tomorrow morning." Tony answered and shoved his father out of his flat.

Gibbs laughed sarcastically. "Yeah? And tell me, Tony, where will you go?"

"You think I'm not a good agent? That I can't get another job in law inforcement?"

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "I didn't say that."

"No, but you meant it. You know what, _father_?" He spat. "I don't need to be on your fucking team! I'll go my own ways." Tony said and closed the door, locking it firmly.

The ex-marine sighed. "Tony. Tony, open the door."

TBC?

AN: So... you see I made Tony Gibbs' son. That's why I made Tony 25. Gibbs became a father around 20. You do the math. Right, he's 45 in this story. He didn't know about Tony until the young boy was 12. That's when he met his dad. If you tell me to continue, you'll learn more about him and his past. Thanks for reading. Please review. ILU Greg


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Here come's chapter number 2 of 'Missing' I hope you have fun. R&R please. ILU Greg

Chp.2

Twenty minutes later Gibbs still tried to get his son to open the door. He even tried to pick the lock but Tony had the dead bolts locked. After thirty minutes of knocking and calling out to his son he finally gave up. The senior agent walked down the stairs and towards his car. Tony would calm down eventually. Or so he thought.

The next day Gibbs walked into the office. As usual he carried a cup of coffee. Kate and McGee where already sitting at their desks.

"Morning, Gibbs." Kate greeted and he nodded back at her.

"Good morning, boss." McGee said.

He looked over to his senior field agents desk. It was empty. 'Overslept.' Gibbs thought. There wasn't something unusual about that. But the envelope sitting on his desk was. It had 'Gibbs' scrawled in Tony's claw on it.

When he opened the letter and read it, he nearly forgot to breath. Tony really wrote his resignation. Gibbs opened his drawer and found Tony's badge and gun lying in it.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked and McGee watched him now, too. "Is everything alright?"

"DiNozzo resigned." He stated.

"What?!" His two agents exclaimed.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Abby came towards them, grinning.

"Tony resigned." Kate said, eyes wide.

"WHAT?! No way! No way! Where is he? Where did he go?" The young goth asked and you could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know. Found this letter on desk." Gibbs answered.

"Oh my god! Did someone call him? We have to call him!" Abby exclaimed.

"I'll try his cell." Kate said.

"I'll call him at home." McGee picked up the receiver.

"I'm with the director." Gibbs walked towards the stairs.

Upstairs he walked into the director's office. "Sir."

"Jethro." Morrow greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Did DiNozzo talk to you?"

"He did, yes. If he wants to leave you can't stop him. He is young, he wants to see more of the world."

"He changed departments more than anyone I know. He's seen enough. Did he say where he'd go?"

"No. I'm sorry, Jethro." Morrow said.

Gibbs grunted his reply. And went towards the door. "Sir." He said as a goodbye.

When he came back into the bull pen, Gibbs saw Abby crying in Kate's arms.

"No answer on either his cell and his home phone." Kate said.

Gibbs sighed. "Come here, Abby." Abby didn't hesitate and went into Gibbs' embrace.

The elevator sinalized it's arrival and Fornell stepped out. "Gibbs. We need to talk."

"My office." Gibbs said and released Abby. With a kiss on her head he went towards the elevator. As usual he pressed the button and the elevator stopped. "What is it, Tobias?"

"I found something that's yours, Jethro."

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked, knowing who Fornell was talking about.

"DiNutso is now part of the FBI."

"What?!" It wasn't that Fornell said Tony's name in his usual manner but what he just told him.

Fornell nodded. "He called me. Asked if I'd need a man. Then told me he wants to work for the FBI. What did you do to the boy?"

Gibbs didn't answer. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

About a month later, the team, now consisting of only three special agents, caught a new case. Dead petty officer. Drugs where involved.

"What you got for me?" Gibbs asked walking into the bull pen. McGee and Abby worked on McGee's computer and Kate worked at her own desk.

"One of our suspects, Jim Carolsen, is not a suspect anymore." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "He is dead."

"McGee?" He asked.

"We deleted a few people and have now a main suspect. His name is –"

"Owen Gaton." Someone said.

All of them turned towards the voice.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed and ran towards her friend, hugging him hard.

"Nice to see you, too, Abbs... But I can't breath..." Tony answered.

Abby released him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs had his eyes fixed on his senior – no his ex-senior field agent. "McGee?"

The young agent closed his mouth. "Owen Gaton is right, boss. Hey, Tony."

Tony smiled at the young man. "Hey, Tim."

'Tim. He never calls me Tim. Not good. Not good at all.' McGee thought.

"Fornell." Gibbs said.

"It's a shared investigation now. Don't worry, you can keep your dead petty officer. We want the drugs. You gonna share some information?" Fornell smiled.

AN: That's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Pleaseee leave a review. Thanks guys! I'll go to sleep now. Have a soccer game tomorrow. ILU Greg


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please forgive me, guys! I'm truly sorry I haven't written anything 'till now. I hope you'll enjoy this chap. ILU Greg

Chp.3

The two teams shared their founds. They were sitting in the bull pen. Chairs were gathered around Gibbs' desk.

"A techno-club?"

Gibbs nodded. "That's were they found the body. We found traces of drugs."

"Good. I'd say Sacks and DiNozzo go undercover. I'm sure they're still do their business in this club."

"Why your agents?" The ex-marine asked.

"Our drugs."

"We found them." Gibbs answered.

"Traces." Fornell said. "My agents fit better in there." He countered.

"Okay. Abby –"

"Yupp. You two, with me." She pointed towards Tony and Sacks.

In the evening they all were gathered in MTAC. All but Tony and Sacks, because they were at the entrance of the club. McGee, Abby and Julie, another member of Fornell's team were at the computers. Kate sat on one of the chairs and Gibbs and Fornell stood in front of the big screen.

The two undercover agents had to wear glasses, because of the cameras. They were clad in casual but really cool looking clothes. When they came into the club, lood music thudded.

"Wooo! You guys are the best!" The DJ yelled. "That was 'Love is gonna save us'. Now we'll shake our bodies to 'Crazy Pipe' by DJ Sparthakus! Come on, guys!" Another song played and the agent in MTAC could see both undercover agents move their heads with the sound.

"How can people listen to that?" Fornell asked and Gibbs shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

Tony looked at Sacks and nodded for him to go left, he himself was taking the right side.

"Okay, we have access on the cam's in there. I'll put them on the screen, too."

"Good job." Gibbs said.

They saw how Tony was circled from serveral women. And the young agent danced along. This time it was to a song by Scooter. 'Maria'. The whole club was jumping up and down and sang along.

In MTAC Gibbs and Fornell looked at Sacks who was totally in his element. He danced with a good looking blonde woman.

"I can't take a picture, if he's jumping around like a scared chicken." Abby said.

"Sacks, we need a picture. Slow it down." Within a second Sacks stopped dancing and so did his 'partner'.

"You want a drink?" He asked her.

"I'd love to." She answered and they went to the bar.

"Got it. Now I need Tony." The cam showed Tony. "Wow. How're we gonna get pics from all those?"

"Hey loverboy, we need pictures." Fornell said.

Tony grinned at one of the girl and continued to just move his body, he tried not to move his head. He did that with all of the woman surrounding him.

"He's good."

Gibbs grunted. "We need more."

"DiNozzo, drugs." Fornell said.

Tony signed something towards the ladies and then left the circle. He got in eye contact with Sacks and the two met in the bathroom. "Got something?" Tony asked.

"Guy in black shirt. It says 'DC's hottest'. You wanna go get him?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ya, 'k. I'll see what he says. When we'll go outside, you follow. Stay behind. I'll get him to gimme the drugs and we'll take him down."

Sacks nodded. "Go get me drugs."

They moved out of the bathroom. Tony went over to the bar and settled down next to the guy, Sacks'd described. He ordered a drink and began to sip it. "Man, I need something stronger than this." Tony said.

The guy in the black shirt turned towards him. "Wanna share your thoughts?"

Tony looked at the man, shrugged his shoulders and then turned his head away again. "I thought of some E. Maybe something different. I don't care." He shrugged again.

"I think I got something for you. Interested?" The man asked and Tony nodded. "Outside." They stood up and went towards the back entrance.

Once outside the guys lit a cigarette. He offered the box to Tony. "Nah, thanks. So, you have something for me?"

The guy smiled. "Name?"

"Tony." The young agent smiled back.

"Okay, Tony. I'm Aaron. I got some E for you. Or would ya rather have some crack?

"What if I want more than just a bit of E?" Tony grinned. "You know, I wanna party with my friends."

At this moment another man came out and walked towards Aaron. He whispered something in his ear. Aaron shook his head. "Tony, Tony, Tony... And I thought you were a good boy."

Tony's heart began to race. "What ya mean?"

The dealer smiled without humor. "You're a fucking cop!" He spat.

'Fuck.' Tony thought. "What? You think I'm a cop. I'm no cop, man. I need some stuff."

"You're little friend is in a special room with a few of my guys. You little rat wanted to screw with me."

"Shit!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Julie, get the car out front." Fornell ordered.

"Kate, McGee, gear up and get the car! We'll be down in five." Gibbs barked.

They watched the screen a few more moments.

Tony tried to laugh it off. "I'm no cop man. I'm here all by myself, though I do not plan to leave alone, ya know?"

"Shut your fucking trap!" Aaron and the other guy pulled their guns out of there jacket and pointed them at Tony.

"Calm down, will ya?" Tony tried.

The big guy grabbed Tony around the throat and pressed him against the wall. "What should I do with him, boss?"

At NCIS, Gibbs tried to control his emotions. If one of these guys even thought about hurting his son... God help them.

"We'll take him with us." Aaron said and went towards a car that stood down the alley.

The guy hit Tony with his fist and the young agents glasses fell to the ground.

In MTAC they heard a moan before they saw Tony's face on the screen. The agent was now lying on the ground. Unconcious.

Gibbs ran out of MTAC with Fornell hot on his heels.

"Get him back, Gibbs!" Abby called out.

AN: Liked it? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys. I posted 2 chaps today, because I didn't write for a long time. Please visit my profil to see my poll. Thanks!

Chp.4

The first thing he felt when he awoke was the pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the gray cold wall in front of him. It looked similar to the room he was in when he tried to get Atlas. Tony wanted to rub his eyes to clear his vision only to find his hands bound together at his back.

"What the..." Tony cleared his throat. He was thirsty alright.

"DiNozzo, you okay?" Sacks asked.

"Ya, sure. You?" Tony looked at the other agent who barely shrugged. Sacks had a black eye and blood ran down his nose. He still wore the glasses with the cam. With any luck it was still working, though Tony did not dare to hope.

The door opened and three men stepped inside. "I see you're awake." Aaron smiled, looking evil.

MTAC

They'd found Tony's glasses on the ground of the alley, broken. But Sacks still had his. So after they'd investigated the scene, they drove back to NCIS and let Abby try to trace the broadcast. After that they went to MTAC to see how the two agents were doing.

Gibbs stood in front of the big screen, coffee in one hand. Only people who really knew him, saw the great concern in his eyes. He clenched his jaw when he saw Tony being chained. With a bruise on his cheek. Fornell stood next to the ex-marine.

"Let's have some fun, okay?" Aaron said and walked towards Sacks.

"Hey, asshole!" Tony said. "I was the one screwing with you. So why don't ya leave him alone? You're busted anyway. It's only a matter of time 'till the feds are here. FBI and NCIS." He smiled.

"NCSI?"

Tony sighed dramatically and then looked at Sacks. "See? That's what I mean. No one knows what NCIS is. Does the government even know there's an agency called NCIS?"

"Shut up! Aaron interrupted.

"Anyway, it's only a matter of time 'till you're ass is back in jail. Oh, a hint: Don't bent over to get the soap. So, it's only a matter of time."

Aaron laughed. "You're right, it's only a matter of time. Then let's see how long you'll survive. Take the guy with the big trap." And with that he went out.

Tony grinned cheeky. "I see, we're gonna have fun."

In MTAC Gibbs' hands were balled to fists and everyone winced as the first blow came towards Tony's face and the young agent groaned. After ten minutes of hitting and groaning, the two guys left the room.

"DiNozzo?" Sacks asked, his gaze fixed on the other man's head. Tony was bent forward, his chin on his chest.

"Tony?" He asked again. The agent slowly raised his head, a humorless smile planted on his lips. McGee inhaled sharp.

"Oh my god..."

"I want this bastard." Gibbs said through his teeth. "And I want him NOW! McGee, get your ass in gear!" He yelled.

"I'm good... Just tired." Tony answered.

"Don't you even think of going to sleep. What should I tell Fornell?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"But –"

"Just shut up!" Tony yelled. "There is some rock concert inside my head and you're talking some trash!"

"You think they'll come?" Sacks asked.

"Noooo, why should they?" Tony answered. "Of course they'll come! Do you think they'll just let us die in here?!"

"Hey! Shut up, you two! Let's take the guy with the big trap to the fun room." The big guys took Tony at his arms and carried him outside and into the room the to Sacks'. After a few moments, Tony began to cry out in pain.

"What are you doing to him?!" Sacks asked, eyes wide.

"He get's electroduced." The man laughed.

Gibbs paced through the room. "Damn it, McGee! I want to know where they are!"

"I'm on it, boss. It'll take some time –"

"You got ten!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chp

AN: Hey there, you guys okay? Hope so. Here comes chapter number five. It's kinda short but there two things: 1) It's about 2:50 am as I'm writing this and 2) I didn't want you to wait any longer ;) So have fun reading. ILU Greg

Chp.5

"McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"I just need a bit more –"

"We don't have the time!" The ex-marine barked. "_They _don't have the time! Abby! Do something."

"I know you want him back, but we really need a few more minutes, Gibbs. Don't rush us. I want him back as much as you do, but I don't want to screw up." The goth girl answered and Gibbs nodded.

Back in the small, grey and very cold room, Tony began to shiver violantly.

"DiNozzo? You still okay?" Sacks asked, looking worried.

"_Fine_." Tony sighed and then let his head fall backwards and against the wall.

Aaron and his two guys came into the room. "Let's have some more fun, what ya say? You liked the electro shocks, didn't you? What ya wanna do now?" He then turned towards his men. "Have a bit fun with him, but don't kill him. Not yet anyway." He laughed and went out of the room.

The two big thugs walked towards Tony. One picked him up and held him, while the other one rolled up his sleeves and then began to hit Tony in the stomache.

"Argh!" Tony exclaimed, sweat beats on is forehead.

The young agent had given his kidnappers names... Or numbers to be specific. He'd first choosen to call one of them David Caruso, because he'd always tilt his head, but then there was the fact that David Caruso did not look like that. So the bigger guy was 'One' and the slightly smaller one 'Two'.

After minutes of beating, which seemed to be hours to the young agent, the big guys let go of Tony, who fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

The men were about to leave the room, but you know Tony, he just can't shut up. And he couldn't shut up in this moment.

"Ya know, I really thought you were dumb, then you managed to blow the OP and kidnap two federal agents, which seems like a clever thing. But then again... you kidnapped two federal agents! How mentally ill are you guys?! How dumb can you be?! This is about the stupidest thing ever, considering you were just dealing with drugs.

You're really going to be in jail for a long time, you know? Alone with all those drugs... then I'm pretty sure you don't have a license for your guns and kidnapping and striking of two federal agents is on the list too." The grin on Tony's face was of short life 'cause next blow came to his left temple and left the young man unconscious.

Gibbs was furious now. This guys were so going to pay for what they did. "That's it, Abby!" He barked. "I want this bastards right now!"

"DiNozzo? Come on, man. Sleeping on duty? Now what's that?" Sacks tried. Then he took a closer look and saw the large wound on the side of the italian agent's face. Blood was slowly running out of the gash. "Oh fuck..."

"They're in the basement of the National Acadamy of Science. You gotta drive northerly from the Navy Yard over the 11th St. towards Pennsylvania Ave. Then north-westerly towards Independence Ave and down the 17th. Next possibility left, that's the Constitution Ave. Straight ahead 'till you see the National Academy of Science on the right side. There should be some stairs which you gotta walk down. He is somewhere down there." Abby said in a rush.

Gibbs was already on his way out with Kate and McGee hot on his heels. Fornell and Julie followed.

"Go get him back, Gibbs." Abby called out. "Get me my Tony back."

AN: Reviews are like caffeine to me: They make me happy and work faster. No, I'm not Gibbs. I'm more like Tony: I drink all those sweet coffees with caramel sirup and I do my best work when no ones around... BUT I really need a few words of praise :D I hope you liked this chap. I try to write more soon. Thanks for reading. - Sina


	6. Chapter 6

Chp

Chp. 6

AN: Here comes another chap. Sorry, for the long delay. I'm away for a ten day school trip soon. I'll be gone from the 20th to the 30th. So if you wanna read something, visit my profil :D Have fun reading this.

Gibbs drove like a maniac. He wanted nothing more but to get to his son. These bastards were going to pay for what they did. No one hurt Tony. No one!

McGee held onto the handle as if his life depended on it. Well, it did... kinda... with Gibbs drivin you could never know.

'I hope Tony's okay. Gibbs would be hell to live with if not. You gotta be okay, Tony...' The junior agent thought.

Inside the basement

Tony's been beaten for the past thirty minutes. He was unconcious now. Sacks was glad the younger man wasn't awake. He could only imagine in how much pain Tony'd be. When the door suddenly flew open, Sacks jumped. Cold sweat ran down his back when he saw what Aaron had brought with him.

"Think 'Big Trap' will like my toy?" He turned the big knife in his hands. "I'll just play with him some more... He'll die after that! Hahaha!" With that he raised the knife and cut Tony's cheek.

The young agent moaned. "You're awake! What a joy!"

"Fuck off! Tony hissed in pain as the knife left a cut on his neck.

"You little..." Aaron trailed off. An evil grin appeared on his face and then he plunged the knife into Tony's left arm.

"AH!" The italian man bit onto his lip hard enough to drew blood.

"NCIS! Hands in the air!" Gibbs yelled.

"And now step away from him. I want to see your hands. No sudden moves or I'll shoot off your head!" Gibbs ordered while Fornell uncuffed Sacks and helped him to his feet.

McGee, Ziva and Julia stood behind Gibbs, their guns pointed at the criminal. The other two goons laid on the floor. Unconcious and cuffed together.

"I said: Step. Away. From. Him. NOW!"

Aaron slowly stepped away and McGee walked up to him and cuffed him, then led him out of the room. Ziva, Fornell and co followed, Ziva with her cell in her hand, already calling the EMT's.

Gibbs holstered his gun and went towards Tony. He carefully uncuffed him, trying not to hurt the young man. "Tony?" No reply came. "Son? You okay? Hey!" Gibbs carefully touched the younger man's cheek then cupped his neck with one warm hand.

He stroked with his thumb across Tony's pulse and then gently pulled him into his arms. Careful of the knife. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tony. You had me worried." He felt Tony relax in the embrace and then the young man totally sagged against him.

"I'm sorry I left, dad." He whispered with the last remaining strengh he had.

"It's okay, son. It's okay. Everything will be alright. Come on, let's get you checked out." Gibbs slowly pulled away and then stood up. He held out his hand for Tony to take it. When the young man stood up he felt the blood rush through his head and so Tony began to sway.

"Woo..."

Gibbs held him steady, his eyes full of concern. "You okay?"

"Ya... major head rush..."

The ex-marine pulled the younger man's uninjured arm across his shoulder and wound his free arm around his son's waist. Tony was really tired and so he let his head fall onto his father's shoulder.

Gibbs had a little smile on his lips. "Don't you fall asleep on me now."

"Wouldn't dream of it, dad."

"You better not." The senior agent ruffled his son's hair and Tony let out a small sigh of happiness.

AN: Finished? I think so. What do you say? Thanks for all those reviews. You guys make my day! Thanks for sticking to my stories. Sina


End file.
